


Tether

by BrandyVorta (GhostySoldier)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Trek Rarepair Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostySoldier/pseuds/BrandyVorta





	Tether

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devovere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/gifts).




End file.
